


DRAMAtical Murder - "Fix" ver. Mink

by Fandastic



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandastic/pseuds/Fandastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without memories of their shared past, Aoba, merchandise of a brothel, was sold to the cruel and unresponsive Mink and must learn to cope with his situation and understand the raging emotions that begin to surface as fragments of memories fall into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I've split up some paragraphs as best I could to make it easier on the eyes, if it seems choppy because of that I apologize!

"We were told you like them a bit wild..." The dealer lead Mink through a door into a dingy, poorly lit room. There were several people standing there, hands shackled together, long chains dipped and secured to the floor. All of them were for dirty, naked and for sale.  
"We chose these specifically for you" he said lightly, "please take your time" Mink was looking for a distraction, and in one of these people he might find it. Amongst the group none were particularly interesting. In the cages behind them, were several other people. Mostly boring, one caught his eye last second, Mink had to look twice. The boy was in the very back of a seemingly empty cage, Mink wouldn't have even seen him if he wasn't paying attention. 

The boy was fair skinned and beautiful, even in his dirty state. Once Mink had given the instruction to take the one in the cage, the dealer nodded and thanked Mink, a bit surprised at such an odd decision. The 'scratch' boys gave the dealer his money and they wrapped the boy in a blanket, allowing him temporary dignity. Once Mink had returned to GLITTER apartment, the men brought the boy in, and said their farewells, knowing well what would happen next. The boy looked basically dead inside, but Mink knew the facade he was putting on all to well and something Mink would investigate. In the meantime, Mink instructed him to bathe, and he did, coming out only when Mink told him to, he was exceedingly pretty washed up; his hair wet, only in a towel. Not a penny or a scrap of clothing to his name, he was defenseless and had nothing to live for.

"Come." Mink addressed the boy, who moved slowly to Mink's side. "Drop it."  
The boy released his arms to his sides and the towel slipped off his body flopping to the floor, revealing his young, supple body. His body was not fat, but not to toned either, he was slightly undernourished as it seemed, so a bit scrawnier than Mink would have liked. The boy didn't even flinch as Mink's eyes traced the lines of his body, which was obviously what he was doing, his head moved down with his eyes, as he was seated. Mink tookvhim slowly, top to bottom, but the boy only stared blankly somewhere past Mink's face. Despite the satisfaction resting in his stomach, Mink's face gave away nothing, just cold silence. "Tch" Mink closed his eyes for a moment, this one was definitely not broken down  
"Kneel" Mink commanded after a good long moment, his eyes reopened to watch the boy slowly fall to his knees. The look of pure melancholy on the boy's face was nearly unbearable, and Mink's nose wrinkled in disgust. Perhaps this one was a bad choice after all. Completely unmoved by anything in his surroundings, it was like seeing a reflection of himself, except that the boy was not controlled enough to hide his true feelings from Mink's cold gaze.

"Have you ever sucked a cock?" he asked the boy, deciding he wanted to hear his voice. The boy shook his head no, the dealer had assured that the merchandise being sold were all still intact. If both were telling the truth, Mink wasn't going to be disappointed.  
"Do it." he huffed lightly, exhaling, relaxing to watch, the boy sat up on his knees slowly, to the untrained eye, the boy was moving with precision, unhooking the belt and unbuttoning the pants, working on the zipper now, but Mink could see the gears going, finally some response from him. His hands were quivering ever so slightly, just enough that you'd have to be looking for a quiver to see it, and his brows had drawn inwards just a fraction. As the boy pulled apart Mink's cargos, Mink grabbed his chin and lifted it firmly.

"Your name." he stated.  
"Aoba." he replied only a few moments delay, he had a soft voice, only tiny traces of fear were hidden at the back of his throat. His soft brown eyes looking into Mink's, his face suddenly looked exhausted, and Mink felt a little sorry for this, Aoba. Aoba's hands had regained consciousness and slipped in past the boxer shorts to bring out the mass from beneath. Mink let go of his chin and leaned back to watch again. Aoba began to rub along his shaft gently, this was shyness, Aoba was trying to hide, but it was nearly impossible in this situation.  
"Spit on it" Mink tested him now, Aoba stopped his motion, slight hesitation before he did as he was told, feigning his lack of emotions and slicking his hand and Mink's thick cock. Another fraction, his brows moved in together a little closer. His nerves getting the best of his proud emotionless display. Mink watched, but was quickly getting annoyed.  
"Tighten your grip and rub harder" his words commanded, and Aoba followed, his hands tightened and he rubbed the length harder, until it was sturdy and holding itself up. Mink's hand found the back of Aoba's head and pulled him in so his lips pressed against the tip. 

The quickness of it shocked Aoba, and at first his lips didn't budge, they quickly parted though and Mink's cock filled his mouth, Aoba's mouth was to small for the full of it, but Mink didn't seem to care. Aoba began to finally make some noise, weak sputters and wet noises in between tiny moans echoed against the high ceiling of the apartment as his head was forcibly moved. Mink let off his first real groan, deep and wanting, he pushed Aoba's head down harder on his cock and he tilted his head back, forcing as much against Aoba's untrained throat as he could, causing Aoba's noise to become frantic as he gagged and choked on the massive prick. Aoba's hands were gripping the soft tissue of Mink's thigh and the taste of salt was at the edge of his tongue when Mink pulled out his cock still throbbing and hard.  
  
"Rub!" his voice echoed an angry urgency, and Aoba took the massive cock into his hands, jerking him off as roughly and quickly as he could judge was safe to. Mink was panting, his hand moved into Aoba's hair and Aoba's mouth hung open a bit, panting partially and holding in pained cries the other part. Aoba's hands worked for only a few long minutes when Mink groaned in pleasure, unloading himself onto Aoba's face, Aoba let out a soft cry as he cringed and tried to move back but Mink was holding him fast and the semi clear liquid painted him. Mink held his head still for a long moment, catching his breath before releasing Aoba. Aoba did not move, he sat there looking traumatized, his chin dripped cum into his own lap. Mink leaned back eventually and looked at the mess he had made of his property, then stood up after a while, fixing himself.  
"Wash that off and go to bed." He huffed coldly and made his way to the second floor to get some rest.


	2. Breakfast

"Oi" Mink's voice resounded in the room, and Aoba slowly opened his eyes, looking exhausted. "You're awake, then get up" Mink left the room as abruptly as he came in. A little confused, Aoba sat upright and stretched, his muscles aching a little unused to the bed's softness. Aoba was still naked from the previous night and immediately he spotted the clothes that were left for him on the chair adjacent the bed. Underwear, plain grey track pants and a grey tshirt. It was pretty pitiful, but more than he was allowed in his previous home, he pulled them on, the squeeze of the underwear was a welcome feeling after being so long naked. The clothes were all very welcoming, the material soft and loose and generally comfortable. Once he dressed he left his room in search of Mink, Mink was on the couch on the first floor and as soon as he noticed Aoba, he stood.

"Come" was all he said as he stood and headed for the door, there were a neat pair of simple white shoes at the door that fit Aoba perfectly and Aoba followed, his legs were a bit wobbly, being that he had little use for them sitting in his prison, but he managed to keep up with Mink's determined pace. Aoba wanted to ask all sorts of questions like 'where are we going' and 'where are we' but he didn't want to be punished either-- in the sale house, they weren't permitted to speak, and if they did speak, there would be severe punishment. Luckily, it was a punishment Aoba hadn't experienced, as he saw it first hand the moment he got to the sale house, and never wished to have it upon himself. Aoba learned a lot about keeping his head down. Why? He just thought it was better that way, some of the emotional displays caused other merchandise much pain. Just then, Mink interrupted his reminiscing, they moved through a door, into a building and Aoba looked around. Some sort of restaurant. Checkered tiles on the floor, cushion-y booths lined the window and a wrap around bar crossed the entire side of the building, unmoving stools stood in a row in front of it for people to take a seat. Mink lead Aoba to sit in a booth, and Aoba sat quietly across from him. Aoba kept his eyes on the table in front of him as Mink browsed a menu. Aoba had a menu in front of him, but he dared not touch it, but his stomach growled angrily in warning after a few moments. It was loud enough for Mink to notice, and his hand came into view, he tapped the menu and went back to his own. What did that mean? Aoba was allowed? Aoba cautiously opened it peering in, there were some photos on the menu of food, and a lot of writing. Aoba read.  
  
'Breakfast' menu. He blinked going on to read the food on the list.  
"Ah.. Master?" he asked softly "I.. I don't know any of this food..."  
"Hm?" Mink looked up from his menu, he didn't seem to care to much but waited for Aoba to say more. Aoba had no idea what to say past that.  
"Pick something" Mink muttered in time as the waitress appeared, she filled their mugs with coffee and asked to take their order. Mink picked mostly a meat breakfast, and Aoba, panicked, pointed to a picture in the book that looked alright, shyly not speaking to her. Once she was gone and the silence was becoming awkward, Mink huffed, a little more than annoyed with Aoba's behavior  
  
"Drink." he said referring to the steaming cup infront of Aoba. Aoba looked up at him a little, shyly and took the drink into his hands carefully. It had a rich aroma, like one he had never experienced before. Intoxicated, he took a sip, but was immediately regretful. It was bitter, he set it down a funny look on his face.  
"Tch... use this" Mink said pushing the cream pot and sugar jar to him. Aoba hesitated, he didn't know what to add and he was very afraid of doing something wrong. Mink's nose wrinkled, his distaste for Aoba's lack of decision making growing by the second, and he put in two squares of sugar, poured in some cream for him and stirred. His face a little more than annoyed, he said again. "Drink." Aoba did as he was told. It had a slightly less powerful scent but it was bliss in his mouth, he had a surprised look.  
"Ahh! Thank-you!" he said sounding a a little excited over the way it tasted now, it made Mink less annoyed, but he still didn't understand the kid.  
  
"Tch" he grumped and leaned back in his seat, one arm up on the cushion, the other lazily rested in his lap, tapping his red pipe against his thigh, he looked nonchalant and sort of cool. Gazeing out the window, distracted a little, Aoba noticed his lips parted a bit as he was thinking, and Aoba averted his eyes into his lap. A heat came to his face, what was that feeling? He couldn't put a finger on it, but he quickly was distracted, more time had passed than he thought staring at Mink, and their plates were set in front of him. Mink's plate was as Aoba imagined it would be, full of meat. Aoba looked at his plate. Two pancakes, two sausages and two eggs, the scent was heavy and it made him pick up his cutlery, he sortof fumbled with it. Mink noticed to, that Aoba was not so good with them, he held them to gently, and wasn't so good at cutting through any of it, but he said nothing. They probably weren't given anything to eat with in the brothel. Mink let of an irritated sigh and ate his food in silence.

Once they had finished eating, Mink dropped cash on the table and lead Aoba out, his pace not even a bit slower with a full stomach, and Aoba struggled to keep up. They weren't heading back to GLITTER as far as Aoba could tell, he wanted to look around a bit as they walked, but he had to focus on keeping up with Mink, and the moment he did let his eyes wander, Mink had come to a stop, causing Aoba to bump right into him.  
"Sorry!" he said quite frantically. Mink gave him a blank glance and lead Aoba into a shop. The inside was filled with what seemed like miles of racks and displays of clothing. Aoba blinked at it all and followed Mink quietly, but Mink lead him to the back of the store where he sat on a sofa. "Eh?" Aoba was very unsure what was supposed to happen here.  
"Go." Mink said moving to the relaxed position that he had in the diner.  
"Ah... Go? M..Master?" he asked nervous and confused by this command.  
"Go." Mink repeated. Aoba still was at a loss.  
"Go where, Master?" Mink sighed closing his eyes  
"Find something that fits.." he said lightly.  
'Oh, so that's what he means' Aoba thought. After a few moments of surprised non-movement, Aoba walked out into the sea of racks, looking lost. Aoba found some pants and a tshirt and brought them back to Mink.

"Is this okay?" Aoba asked softly, Mink nodded his head towards the changing stalls. "Oh.. right" Aoba disappeared coming out shortly after. The pants were loose and had wide legs, hippy-styled pants the shirt was baggy and ill-fitted. Mink scowled a bit and turned Aoba putting him back in the stall, he shut the door and turned Aoba to face the mirror.  
"This is what you want?" he asked darkly. Aoba heard the tone and didn't feel like yes was the correct answer. They were comfortable, so.. what did the question mean. Aoba looked at Mink in the mirror, a look for fear mixed with confusion on his face. Minks hand slipped around and down quickly into Aoba's pants and he gripped his bulge through the fabric of his underwear.  
"Ah!" Aoba convulsed a little and had to press a hand onto the mirror to stop from doubling over at the sudden pain and stimulation.  
"You are mine." Mink snarled into his ear, the most threatening he had sounded so far.  
"I want to see your body when you're walking with me. When you're sitting across from me, I want to see you struggle against pants that will hold your erections in place" This felt out of character, even for Mink to say it, but it was mostly true. Mink was decidedly more interested in seeing Aoba's shape than loose ill fitted clothing hanging limply about his frame. "Are you listening?" Aoba's face cringed as Mink's grip was slowly tightening on him. "Are. You. Listening" he snarled again.  
"Y-yes! M..Master, I'm listening" Aoba's voice begged forgiveness, and Mink complied, releasing Aoba's now sore cock. Mink stood up strait and left the fitting room. Aoba panted as he got his baring, his cock still pulsing painfully, he quickly stripped and fled the changing room to find something better. Aoba was searching the store frantically when a clerk came up.  
  
"Can I help you find something, my dear?" she asked smiling, having no idea about what had transpired, she was friendly and unworried.  
"Ahh..." Aoba felt a little hesitant, but he was having a hell of a time finding things to please his master. "Actually.. I was wondering if there's any like..... form fitting pants and shirts or something." Aoba barely mumbled the words, but she seemed to understand and she turned on a light bulb like smile.  
"Oh, yes of course, my dear, right this way" she said inspecting him quickly for a idea of size and took him to some clothing that looked rather uncomfortable. "Is there anything in particular you are looking for?" she prodded, trying to find his style further.  
"Ah... I guess.. just stuff that will make me look good. " he said "I guess nothing super flashy" he said softly, he felt super shy now.  
"Well, that's easy then!" she smiled bringing Aoba an array of pants to try on, all were tight and rather colourful. In the end he brought a pair of pants and a tshirt back to Mink, who showed no sign of disapproval.  
  
"More than that... Or you'll be washing them every night" he finally said, closing his eyes again, he had lit his pipe up at some point and was taking long drags. Aoba doubted that the staff liked that, but they were probably to intimidated to tell him to put it out.  
After grabbing a few different colours of the pants and some other shirts he brought them back to Mink, who lead him to the til snatching up socks and underwear for Aoba on the way, seeing that Aoba had not thought of grabbing them, to Aoba's extreme embarrassment.

Aoba carried the bag in his arms back to GLITTER, he felt a little happiness inside him somewhere, to actually have something to sortof call his own. Mink paid for it, but they were gifts afterall, and if not gifts, allowances to say the least, and that made Aoba happy. Aoba had been sure that he would be naked for the majority of the rest of his life, so this was a small victory. Once they got back to GLITTER, Mink had Aoba put the clothes away, and then he joined Mink in the sitting area on the first floor, he stood awkwardly at first until Mink tapped the couch for him to sit. Aoba sat looking rather unsure, and kept his eyes on his lap.  
"Why didn't you recognize any of the food on the menu?" Mink asked after a long moment, it was odd to hear him ask something so silly.  
"I ah..." Aoba answered with slight hesitation, not expecting it "I never had it before."

"Any food?" Mink asked a little sarcastic, but the menu had been comprised of pretty simple and common foods.  
"It's.. we ate differently in prison" he said prison like he meant it. "And.. I mean, I recognized the food... but, I don't recall ever having any of it." He added, which was sortof odd. Mink pondered whether or not Aoba was brainwashed, because even he should have had a life before the brothel took him, he should have known about basic foods like eggs or toast, it's not like he said he forgot the flavor, he said he didn't have it before. Mink sighed hard, a little irritated but decided to brush it off.  
"Either way" Aoba added now "Thankyou, it was delicious" he kept his eyes on his lap right now. Mink hummed in response lighting his pipe, his eyes closed as he tried to relax a little. Aoba was tense for a bit, but the spicy scent off the pipe relaxed him, he knew Mink was unpredictable, but he didn't seem like he was up to anything, so Aoba let his shoulders relax and he leaned back against the couch. Mink's mind was churning the idea of Aoba in his head.

Aoba was so gentle and innocent, not that it was any skin of Mink's back, but he sortof regretted forcing Aoba the day before. Mink opened his eyes, out of thought now, unsure where the unusually emotional thought came from, he glanced over at Aoba. Aoba had his head leaned back against the back of the couch, he'd fallen asleep in the silence and the scent of cinnamon. Mink let out a sigh and he stood, he lifted Aoba, and carried him up the stairs to the second floor and into Aoba's bedroom, he set him down carefully and pulled the blankets over his tiny frame. Mink then sat across from him on the chair and leaned over, taking a long drag from his pipe, he glanced out the window.

Aoba had woken a little on their journey to the bedroom, and after a moment he opened his eyes slowly again, taking in the sight of Mink, leaned over, praying in front of the window. Or at least it looked like praying, his hands together, loosely supporting his pipe as he gazed out the window in thought, Aoba rolled over onto his stomach in hopes of finding comfort. Aoba closed his eyes again, drifting, he almost didn't feel the springs press down beside him as Mink sat on the bed. Aoba kept his eyes shut as Mink's fingers gently grazed through his hair, he tried not to make a noise, but it felt uncomfortable, a tiny pain in his hair as it was touched, then Minks fingers gently touched down his back. Not long after, Mink carefully rolled Aoba onto his back again, wanting to see his face. Aoba feigned his sleeping ntil Mink's hand came to rest on his face, then Aoba slowly opened his eyes halfway. Seeing he was awake, Mink didn't move, wondering what he would do. In an odd urge, Aoba slowly brought his hand to rest on Mink's. They stayed this way for a long time before Aoba's hand weakened as he fell asleep again, Mink took his hand setting back in a normal position and left Aoba to rest, wondering about the strange welling he felt in his chest when Aoba's hand touched his.


	3. Virgin

When Aoba woke, he felt a bit refreshed, it was evening now, looking at the torn sky outside. Aoba got up and out to search for Mink. Mink was in the lounge outside the bedrooms, he had his eyes closed but he was awake. Aoba moved to the couch and sat on his knees on the floor at the crux of the sectional.  
"You're up" Mink lazily muttered, his eyes still resting.  
"Mm.." Aoba responded lightly, his eyes watching Mink's face until Mink opened his eyes and fixed them on him, then Aoba's eyes quickly averted to his hands which were in his lap. he looked neat and tidy this way, but it was odd for him to sit on the floor, and just then the nervous looking down bit made Mink feel a prick of irritation.  
"What?" Mink asked deeply.  
"Ah?" Aoba looked up at Mink, he didn't understand what the question was directed to.  
"Your face.." he said now, sitting up on his elbows a little.  
"I..." he shrugged, he didn't have anything he could say about it, which made Mink huff. Mink sat up fully now, bringing him closer to Aoba than before, and he reached out taking Aoba by the chin and turning his head to force Aoba to look him in the eye. Aoba looked, but his expression was painfully nervous. Mink released him, there was something familiar about this kid, but he couldn't get why.  
  
"Uhm" Aoba spoke, which made Mink look over a bit, usually Aoba kept his tongue silent. "Master??" Aoba looked up at Mink, he looked sincere, a little worried and afraid, but he still spoke.  
"Mm"  
"Why did you buy me?" Aoba asked timidly. "For.. what we did last night?" Of course, Aoba was referencing the oral sex.  
"Yes." Mink said, flatly so, but this wasn't the truth. Mink had looked at all of the slaves available. They were all boring. And Aoba should have been boring too, but there was something odd upon seeing him, some kind of familiarity that he didn't get, and that attracted him a little. But Mink would never tell Aoba this. Minutes slipped by quickly and Aoba's timid voice brought him back to reality.  
"I'm supposed to pleasure you?" Aoba asked, his eyes on his hands, not wanting to see his expression. Even if Aoba didn't want to do any of it, he was trying to face his reality.  
"Mhmm" Mink watched Aoba as he answered, watching how his expressions changed as he was thinking, Aoba frowned a bit and finally replied.  
"I don't know anything special.." he murmured "before yesterday--"  
"I'm aware... and this bother you?" Mink asked, he was curious, the kid was so odd about it all.  
"You didn't want someone with experience?" he asked softly in response.  
"I don't care." he said lightly sitting back against the couch now. Mink watched Aoba, why would he be so self conscious about pleasing or not pleasing, it really didn't matter, in the end he was being violated regardless. More minutes ticked by, the silence would have been deafening if they weren't both wrapped in their own thoughts. Then came a very unusual question, this time from Mink.  
  
"Do you want to be with me?" he asked. What kind of question was that, Aoba wondered, he had looked up at Mink in surprise at the unusual question. Was Mink some sort of pervert who couldn't get anyone to want him, so he would force people to? Aoba didn't know what the right answer was.  
"I'm your property" he said now nervously. Which wasn't really an answer to the question at all. Mink looked off a little to think, then looked back at Aoba, who was still on the floor looking uncomfortably seated. Mink shifted and lifted Aoba to sit on his lap. Mink couldn't see the expression of fear on Aoba's face when Mink lifted him up, and now, it felt like he was walking-- or rather, sitting on eggshells, he couldn't see Mink's expression so he couldn't judge what Mink might be thinking; not that he could normally anyways, but sitting facing away was unnerving.   
  
Mink's hands came around his waist, and carefully he pinched the fabric of Aoba's shirt and he lifted it up, his hand slipping under to feel his soft belly, then slowly he ran his hands upwards until he was cupping Aoba's chest, his thumbs found nipples and he began to slowly rub in circles. Aoba gasped and bit his lip, it was such an intense yet gentle touch. Aoba's heart rate picked up and he felt an incredible wave of anxiety followed by an equally intense wave of excitement. 'I shouldn't be feeling this' Aoba thought, but as Mink's hands slid down and unhooked Aoba's belt and worked at his zipper, he could feel that he was already somewhat stiff, and when Mink grabbed hold, he moaned out loud. Mink began to jack Aoba off, his rough skin heating up Aoba's cock fast, a flood of pre-cum already wetting his shaft.   
  
Mink's other hand reached under and fondled Aoba's sack, creating such an intense pleasure that Aoba's whole body arched into every stroke of Mink's fist. Aoba remembered the feel of Mink's hand when he suddenly gripped him in the changing room, such a naughty pleasure he got from that in secret, he gripped Mink's forearm and his own thigh trying to keep from blowing already. Aoba's moans were ragged and loud. Mink felt a chuckle rise up in his throat and he muttered teasingly in a low tone.  
"And you say you're a virgin" Aoba's head turned with a blush on his face to scowl at Mink but was only left to moan as Mink's tongue found his earlobe and he began to lick and suck on the tender flesh. The combination of all the sensations was overloading and he suddenly cried out, his hips bucking forward in a premature ecstatic orgasm.  
  
"Tch" Mink's smirk was in his voice "Whore" he cooed softly before lifting Aoba to stand up, he quickly unzipped his pants and pulled his own cock out, before pulling Aoba's pants down without hesitation. Mink fondled his ass, and brought Aoba back to sit on his lap still facing away. Mink's stiff prick was against Aoba's balls, his fingers, still soaked in cum, rubbed the pink entrance in circles, causing Aoba to moan, his hole tensing sensitively. Making sure he had a hold on Aoba's hip with his free hand, Mink pressed his slicked finger into Aoba.  
"Aaahh!!" Aoba cried out, unable to do anything, his limbs were slaves to the pleasure and could not do much but what he was already doing. Mink's began to find a rhythm his finger roughly penetrating deep into his hot depths and just when Aoba felt that he was starting to feel a little good a second finger joined the first and he cried out in pain and ecstasy.  
  
"Aahh! Hnng" he tried to bite back his painful moans, clipping his voice off half way through every noise. Toying with him, Mink lowered Aoba slightly so he could reach around, his hand found Aoba's again semi-stiff cock and began to pump him, bringing great pleasure to Aoba, whose clipped moans became full out cries for mercy. Once Aoba had regained a full stiff cock, Mink pulled out his fingers and shifted his hips back, he gripped his own throbbing prick and pulled Aoba down onto it slowly. Aoba cried out in pain while Mink groaned heavily feeling his member squeezed by Aoba's hot insides. Mink pulled Aoba flush slowly, the girth to the end caused Aoba's eyes to water and the tears slipped down his cheeks. For a moment it felt like Mink had stopped moving, the searing pain burning his insides.  
  
Then he began to move, pulling out and pressuring back in to Aoba's tight hole, Mink's groans were deep and raunchy in Aoba's ears. Eyes closed Mink found a slow pace, he knew Aoba was crying but he couldn't think very well, his pace picking up quickly until he was slamming Aoba down on his cock, his groans loud and mixing with Aoba's cries. Aoba came first, a stream of cum decorated his stomach, it wasn't so much out of pleasure as need this time and Aoba's voice was lost, his body becoming limp in Mink's grasp, but Mink did not care. Pounding him with all the force he could at this angle, he slammed down one last time releasing into Aoba's now raw depths. Mink panted heavily for a bit before he swallowed roughly, his throat dry, then he lifted Aoba and flopped him onto his back on the couch. Leaning back to breathe off his high, he lit his pipe, inhaled deeply and watched Aoba who was now drifting to sleep.


	4. Bike

Aoba woke in his room, Mink was behind him holding him as he slept, they were both naked, Mink had stripped them before laying down earlier on.   
"You're awake" as if Aoba had done more than just open his eyes, but Mink knew.   
Aoba let out a soft sigh in response, he felt exhausted and he definitely could sleep again. Aoba stretched a bit and flexed his hands, then looked at them they felt odd, there was a fine layer of dried on cum, he blushed a little, he must have rested his hands on his stomach when he had fallen asleep at first.  
"Idiot" Mink nuzzled his ear a bit, knowing what he was thinking. "We can wash up" he said and got up out of bed, his muscles tensing to stretch. Aoba slowly pulled himself up but his knees gave out.   
"Ouch, fuck!" he cried out a bit, he landed on his knees and flopped over, his knees throbbing a bit from the landing. Mink got up after, looking at his partner who had a comically painful expression and Mink picked him up like a bride and carried him out and down the stairs to the bathroom. Mink set him on the toilet and ran them a shower. After it was the right temp and Mink had tied a big scrunchie around his dreads he turned to Aoba.  
"Are your legs still fucked?" he asked   
"Mm..." Aoba slowly raised himself up under Mink's watchful eye. Once Aoba had safely gotten in, they showered together, it was a quiet affair and although Aoba expected to be assaulted, he wasn't and that was a pleasant surprise. They finished up and headed out. They walked a bit of a distance before either one spoke.   
"Where are we going?" Aoba asked finally, Mink shrugged lightly and continued on, though he seemed to be walking with some purpose.  
They ended up in another district of Platinum Jail called 'Midnight Blue Coast', it was a very clean looking place, Aoba noted. Aoba wondered what kind of business a guy like Mink could have there, but kept quiet. Mink lead him through some back streets off the main drag, which ended up looking less clean than the rest of it. Aoba was just beginning to wonder how far they would go when Mink abruptly stopped, Aoba bumped into him, and looked past seeing his scowling face.   
Ahead was a pair of tall blondes in matching suits. They looked like they could be twins.   
"Mink" the thinner one said "We're glad you've shown up."  
"Yeah, we didn't think you would" the other added.   
Aoba felt uncomfortable by them but he didn't understand why, so he ignored it for the time being. Mink brought his pipe up and puffed from it slowly. When they were walking Aoba couldn't smell it, but stationary he got the scent of cinnamon, it was relaxing.   
"You have what I've asked for then." Mink glared across at his associates.   
"Of course." Virus pulled out a set of keys and a small folder. The three stood perfectly still, all three trying to beat out the others, he who moved first submitted. Aoba finally slowly crossed to them and took the keys and folder from Virus. Virus grabbed his wrist though to stop him from moving away.   
"It's nice to see you again... Aoba-san" he smiled before letting go.   
Aoba looked between the two blondes and then went back to Mink, disturbed and confused. They must have known him before the amnesia.   
"Farewell" Virus called as the two walked off. Once they had gotten out of earshot Aoba nudged Mink, still holding what Virus gave him.  
"What is this stuff?" Aoba asked looking at the keys.   
"Property" he said huffing a bit, he disliked the not-twins with a passion.   
"They seemed to know me" he said now. Mink hmmed a little but didn't speak on it.   
Aoba felt more than annoyed by Mink's quietness, he huffed and carried on. They crossed onto the main drag, Aoba stopped his attention caught by a shop he hadn't noticed the first time by.   
"Hm?" Mink stopped when he realized Aoba had also stopped walking. Aoba was peering through the glass, there were Allmates inside, a variety of animals and devices. Mink watched Aoba's curious expression, then took the folder off him stuffing it into a inside pocket on his jacket.   
Mink took Aoba by the wrist and lead him inside the shop.   
"Ah! what are you doing!?" Aoba asked confused   
"You wanted to look. So look." Mink huffed, he sat at one of the waiting benches, and puffed on his pipe. Aoba looked a bit awkward but glanced around at all the different types, he spotted the dogs, and went over to them. There was a big Labrador in three colours, A Shitzhu, Chihuahua, Beagle and Crested on a shelf above. A Rottveiler in the corner. Aoba looked for a long time, but nothing felt right, he meandered through the others and went back to Mink.   
"Hm? Well?" he asked looking at him.  
"What?" he looked at Mink unsure.  
"Pick one." he said sounding annoyed.   
"Oh, pick..?" he looked at Mink "I think.. I'm alright without one."  
"You can have one if you want one" he said looking up at Aoba.   
"Oh... I.. I would like one, but these just feel weird to me" he shrugged. "And they are super expensive."  
"Idiot. Don't worry about money." he huffed a bit and stood.   
"Sorry" Aoba apologized feeling like a burden.   
Once Aoba had insisted that he didn't need one, they left. They didn't head back to Night Valley yet. They headed to a garage, Mink pulled a slip out of his pocket and handed it to the mechanic. The mechanic disappeared for a few minutes and then appeared at the front, he lead Mink and Aoba to the back garage.   
"Here you go, it's fully functional, now sir" he boasted.   
Mink sat on the motorcycle and twisted the key int he ignition, it roared to life and he revved it looking things over. It was funny, although the bike was a massive machine, Mink still dominated it.   
"Good. Aoba." Mink was staring up at Aoba now.   
"Huh?" Mink beckoned him now and when Aoba came up, he put Aoba in back the bike and got on.   
"Hold onto me... or fall of" he called over the roar of the bike. Aoba just had enough time to tightly wrap his arms around Mink's waist, when the bike propelled them forward and out of the garage. Aoba held tightly to his counterpart, terrified. Aoba closed his eyes tightly until the sharp turns had stopped and they seemed to be driving steadily. Aoba looked up, Midnight Blue Coast ripping past them, he felt a sudden jolt of adrenaline and he sat up to look more. Before long they were in Night Valley again.   
They stopped for lunch, and sent most of the day driving through the different districts, by the end of the day Aoba was jittery and weak from his up an down adrenaline ride. Almost as soon as he lay down, he fell asleep exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting on this Chapter, it's been a while and this one is a little short, but more to come, I swear!


	5. Shower

Aoba woke late the next morning, his body still felt weak from their ride the day before. Aoba stepped out of the bedroom and looked around.   
"He's out." Came a voice that Aoba had not heard before, it made him jump and look frantically around.   
"I'm here." The voice said again. Aoba focused in on the location of the voice. A large pink cockatoo was sitting on the railing between upstairs and down.   
"Who are you?" Aoba asked, though he knew immediately it was Mink's allmate.   
"He calls me Tori sometimes." he said now, he shifted his wings making it look like he was shrugging.   
"Tori... I'm Aoba." Aoba smiled and introduced.  
"I knew that" the bird turned it head and began to groom itself   
"Oh.." Aoba watched the bird, it was like he was Mink just more talkative.  
"You said he's out? So he's gone?" Aoba asked, but Tori ignored him. Maybe not more talkative at all. 

Aoba sighed and was just about to go back to bed when the front door opened. Aoba moved to the staircase and looked over the ledge, Mink had come in, he looked up, spotting Aoba immediately.   
"You're awake" he said now.   
"I am." Aoba looked down at him. Mink set a small parcel on the table and proceeded up the stairs, he stopped at the top and looked at Tori, who was ignoring him and Aoba who had turned to face him.   
"Come.." Mink lead Aoba to the bathroom, Mink turned the taps on and began stripping. Aoba followed suit, pulling his clothes off, Aoba liked that he knew what Mink expected now, or at least a little bit, Mink was a pretty confusing guy. Aoba got in first and felt the shadow of Mink behind him, he closed his eyes and let the overhead shower soak him, it was hot and light and felt good,his body was still aching from the day before. 

Mink eventually gently pressed Aoba against the wall of the shower, his strong hands massaging along his spine, drawing pleasurable moans from Aoba. Aoba could feel the hard knots slowly ease from him, and when Mink continued to massage his hips and when eventually Mink's hand was pumping Aoba's cock, he didn't frighten, he moaned and held his eyes closed tight. 

Mink pulled Aoba's hips back to have them jut out a bit, Aoba's chest and arms still up against the shower wall. Mink released Aoba's cock and move that hand to his pink hole, he slowly pressed his middle finger inside, drawing a loud moan from his partner, then a second, and then he spread Aoba's ass cheeks with one hand and guided his massive prick to Aoba's pinkhole and slowly pressed the head inside. Aoba cried out, his fingers gripping the wall, his eyes tightly shut as a searing pain ripped through him.

Mink stopped moving for a second and pulled out, he grabbed the nearest liquid soap and covered his cock in the stuff before pushing back inside, it was slick and made for an easier entrance. Aoba cried out again but this time it didn't hurt nearly as bad, his body was trembling, but he didn't complain and Mink began to slowly thrust in, small groans in his throat, he leaned over Aoba's bent body as he picked up his pace. 

Aoba's moans varied between ragged and pleasurable, he trembled and his whole body embraced Mink inside. Mink began to feel an intense sensation, a build up of his hard work, he groaned deeply as his orgasm culminated. Aoba was already dripping like crazy anyways, Mink buried his face in Aoba's hair and gripped Aoba's cock jerking him off. Mink could feel Aoba's insides clenching up and twitching and when Aoba finally came, Mink followed, filling his soapy ass with slick white cum.


	6. Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Another small update. But more soon.

The next morning, Aoba woke just after noon, Mink hadn't woken him.. and he wasn't around.   
"Tori..?" Aoba called. The bird wasn't there either.   
Aoba dressed and sat on the couch by the front door. Aoba watched the door for a long moment. What was keeping him here? 

Aoba got up, slipped his shoes on and peeked out the door looking around. No one there. This was the perfect opportunity. Not that he had put much thought into finding an opportunity before. Suddenly he was running, down the block, his feet carrying him without thought, he slipped between side roads and main streets cautiously watching his back. No one was following him, right? 

Doubt began to make him frantic and he hid in a dead end alley way beside a dumpster, his heart was pounding, his hands shaking, he worked to calm himself and catch his breath. Aoba closed his eyes. Was this freedom so easy to come by? 

Aoba took in the clean surroundings of the alley. Even the alleyways in Night Valley were fairly clean. Something was out of place though. Across the alley behind a trash can was something that looked really like trash. Aoba slipped across the Alley and picked it up, it was the broken form of a small black dog. Aoba blinked curiously, it was some kind of destroyed Allmate. It's fur was torn away in places and it seemed hopelessly bent. 

Aoba snapped back to what he was trying to accomplish, he set the thing down and stood up, he took one last look at the poor mangled creature before fleeing again. 

It was strange how easy this was, and how his feet guided him to a gaping hole in the walls of platinum jail where he crossed over into the Old Residential District. Aoba suddenly felt safe, and his pace slowed. But it was short lived, someone took hold of his shoulder, he was turned and met with a fist.

Aoba hit the ground holding his now bloodied nose in pain. A boot connected with his gut next, and he gasped for breath. The next kick turned him onto his back, his vision was spinning but he was now gazing up at his attacker. Mink was glaring down at him angrily. Boot connected with ribcage and suddenly the spinning world went black.


	7. Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically short and useless, but I promise it has a purpose.

When Aoba woke he was in an unfamiliar place, there was very little light and the ceiling was grey, he moved and almost cried out. He almost forgot, he had been beaten by Mink in the streets, so where were they now?

Aoba tilted his head, he could see Mink and some shady looking men, they were talking quietly at a table. Before he could try and distinguish words, Mink made eye contact with Aoba and Aoba froze, the men in the room grew quiet when they noticed Mink's inattentiveness.

Mink got up though and nodded to the men who left the room , he then came towards Aoba. Aoba felt afraid, his whole body screamed to flee but he was so weak and exhausted he could not. Mink sat next to Aoba.

"Why did you run..." he asked now, he did not sound angry the way his face had looked when he was beating him, he looked cold right now.  
"Mmm." Aoba could barely manage words "I don't know"  
"You are my property, you do not decide to leave on your own, you understand?"  
Aoba nodded but felt reluctant.

"You deserve a worse punishment, but I think you've learned your lesson."  
Aoba nodded, this was more words out of his mouth than Aoba was used to.  
"Stay put." Mink said finally after a long moment in silence, then he got up and left the room, leaving Aoba alone.


	8. Broken

Aoba was given clothes by a stranger, and was helped to dress. Aoba was sore from head to toe, his head was pounding, his face felt taught and he didn't even want to blink, for fear of the pain that came with it, he couldn't lift his arms very high either, a few of his ribs were broken.   
Aoba was lead out of the room with the long table and chairs, where he had awoken earlier. 

Although he felt like he was on death's door, he couldn't help but scope out the place, there were men everywhere, they were all wearing pink bands attached to their right sleeve. The building he made out to be some sort of warehouse turned holding facility. The particular room they had stepped into had a high ceiling and Aoba could make out guards with guns patrolling a high catwalk above. In fact most of the people he'd seen had been carrying guns or other weapons. 

"Keep up." The man leading him said sounding irritable.   
Aoba picked up his pace a bit "Where's Mink?" he asked "Where are you taking me?"  
"The Boss said we're to take you back to Glitter and make sure you stay there."  
"Where are we right now?" Aoba asked  
"This is the Boss's warehouse." he said now "That's enough questions, I don't have any reason   
to be talking to you."

Aoba was quiet for the trip back to Glitter, he didn't make a fuss, or try to escape, the pain was already excruciating as it was, there was no need to make it worse. Aoba followed the man to the front door and went inside when instructed. The lights came on when he went inside, but no one was around, it was all automated. Aoba wandered up to the upstairs bathroom, the lower floor one was small and would be annying to maneuver. 

Aoba caught himself in the mirror when he walked into the bathroom, he felt shock and a sick feeling ripple through him. He was a mess, both eyes were bruised, one was even swollen almost shut and his eyes were watery. His lip was split twice, and his nose was bloodied, but luckily not broken. Aside from the clean clothes, he was a dirty, bloody mess. Aoba looked away from his reflection for now and worked slowly to get his clothes off. It was a hard and painful task and once he was naked he looked at himself again.

Aoba had bruises everywhere, along his collar and ribs the most though, where Mink had done most of his kicking. The mirror wasn't leaving anything to hide behind and Aoba felt a heavy feeling in his gut, if Mink wanted to, he could kill him. Mink was right afterall, Aoba was property and he knew it. If Mink wanted to torture or kill him, it was his right. 

Aoba turned the taps on after dropping the drain stopper and filled the bathtub with hot water. When the tub was full he turned the taps off and stepped in, cringing, the water was so hot it tingled and burned and made his other pain less noticeable, slowly he lowered himself into the water, his skin turning pink as he did. When he was submerged up to his neck he relaxed the back of his head against the wall of the tub. He was glad that the tub was so deep and large, he was able to almost fully submerge himself, his body numb in the heat of the water. 

Aoba closed his eyes, and relaxed letting everything go numb, he'd hoped the heat would comfort him, but never before had he felt so alone, a pit in his stomach, a knot in his throat, he couldn't even stop the tears when they came, and then his mind went numb to and his tears stopped, everything stopped.


End file.
